A journal made by a man named bob
Robert Jameston November 8th, 2016 I found a piece of fanart that, somehow, downloaded a collection of MP4 files named “My little fanfiction: Jerry”. I checked for any viruses using several programs, and it turned up clean. My browser keeps on giving me ads for more fanfiction stories though. I think I’ll watch this fanfiction. Maybe it’s the holy grail of fanfictions? Somebody had to have great technical knowledge to create an automatic download via deviantart fanart. It’s...only five minutes. Well, that shot down any hopes of this being a great story. I’ve decided, since it’s only five minutes, I’ll write while watching. Huh. It’s in 3-D animation, unexpected, but welcome. The intro is pretty well-done, besides some… blood? I do not like where that road goes down. On the scroll showing the main cast. The audio at “friends” is heavily warped for some reason… The title card looked broken, the rainbow dead on one half. The lettering was in a quite basic font, Calibri perhaps? Strange, but I’ll watch it. I’m a fan of these types of things anyway, so perhaps this’ll be an interesting ride. Normal so far, decent voice acting for the mane 6 and a new guy by the name of Jerry. Jerry’s a greenish stallion with a somewhat dark looking face, but not much out of the ordinary. His cutie mark though… is that a megaphone? I wonder what that means… So, Rainbow Dash's talking to this new guy, and from the outset of it, he looks kinda lonely. I feel… shorter? For a split second, I swear Rainbow dash looked dead and maimed. And, audio quality seemed to get worse, and where’s the music? Hmm… probably an audio glitch. Oh! The music’s back, but it’s in reverse. It’s getting pretty good so far. The ponies seem to like him. That’s pretty cool of us. The scenery is getting darker, and I know that’s bad. Oh! Great! The screen’s fading to something new! It was getting kind of boring with all that small talk. Jermey’s on screen. Hmm… I’ll look up that address and go say hi sometime soon. Police Report November 20th, 2016 Robert Jameston, seems to have disappeared without a trace. The video that Robert “Bob” watched contained subliminal messages that tried to suggest to his mind that he was one of the characters, Rainbow Dash. Mysteriously, a series of hoofprints were found at the scene of the crime. It seems quite likely that someone nearby may have owned a horse at the time of the crime. Police Report November 22nd, 2016 Blue hairs were found in the grass near his house and at the chair where Robert was likely watching the video at. Investigating the video file further seems to show that it was originally a private animation modified by a person who had received it. Police Report November 26th, 2016 A journal was recovered, which drastically changes writing style after the fifth paragraph. It is seeming ever more likely, that miraculously, the video induced a state of mind where the audience may have physically and psychologically transformed into a character from the show. Police Report November 28th, 2016 Investigations of this crime have been handed over to the FBI. Confidential Information Released May 20th, 2021 The specific hypnotic suggestions of the video insinuating Robert Jameston’s kidnapping go as following: I am Rainbow Dash I have always been Rainbow Dash I will always be Rainbow Dash I think of things I like as “cool” or “Awesome” I am cool I am awesome I am insecure about certain things I am faster than the speed of light I am a pony I have four legs I have four hooves My hands are hooves I am obedient to every phrase spoken to me that I cannot consciously hear Jerry Hooves is a Stallion I trust I have pony ears I have a pony’s tail I have a mane of vibrant colors My fur is blue I am confident in myself externally My best friends are always there for me I shall move to East Ponyville after watching this video I shall be back at my home of clouds when I am done watching this video Jerry Hooves is a stallion that is moral These phrases were played throughout the entire video repeatedly, with the video’s content serving as a distraction from the infinitesimally quiet and quickly played successions of the phrases. Diary entry 85 Rainbow Dash Haduni 4th, 918 I had the craziest dream last night, I was a fat man who watched a video about my friend, Jerry Hooves, (who’s really cool) and turned into myself. Category:Originally on Trollpasta Wiki Category:My Little Pony Category:Jornel